Inside Out (Cartoon All-Stars Go America Style)
Cartoon All-Stars Go America's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Love a Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Mamametchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill - Papapatchi (Tamagotchi) *Newborn Riley - ShiroBabytchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Chamametchi (Tamagotchi) *Joy - Princess Nilam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Ichigotchi (Tamagotchi) *Disgust - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Stella Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Hilda Hippo (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Disgust - Lynnie Raccoon (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Anger - Pyonkotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jill's Fear - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Joy - Young Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Bill's Disgust - Onionitchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Bill's Fear - Ura Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Meg - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Sakuramotchi (Tamagotchi) *Dream Director - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Makiko (Tamagotchi) *Jangles the Clown - Flying Dutchman (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Kuromametchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Tosakatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Fear - Gozarutchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Soulful Heart Fox (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Naughty (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Teacher's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Poppet (Moshi Monsters) *Teacher's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher's Fear - Kiraritchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Sunnytchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Onputchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Gary the Bus Driver - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Mr. Happy (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Disney) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (Cartoon All-Stars Go America Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Cartoon All-Stars Go America Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Cartoon All-Stars Go America Style) - Princess Nilam Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Cartoon All-Stars Go America Style) - Ichigotchi We Should Cry *Inside Out (Cartoon All-Stars Go America Style) - Slappy Squirrel Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Cartoon All-Stars Go America Style) - Squidward Tentacles My Bad *Inside Out (Cartoon All-Stars Go America Style) - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Cartoon All-Stars Go America Style): Love a Lot Bear's First Date? *Inside Out (Cartoon All-Stars Go America Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Category:Cartoon All-Stars Go America Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG